Our New Ending
by RinnyRobin
Summary: The Bad End Friends have destroyed humanity and the planet, bringing in demons and monsters, and the Weirdmageddon has spread. The survivors then sent help from other heroes from other worlds. Wander and the others must stop the Bad End Friends's plan of conquering the universes, and he's the main source to save them. Will everyone protect him from them, while he saves them?


**RinnyRobin: Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MY , ESPECIALLY A FAIRY-UNDERTALE JOURNEY! I was busy on my life, on DeviantArt and have writer block, but it's still on the making! The next chapter will come soon! Right now, I made a new story, and it's a crossover with the Wander Over Yonder, Bad End Friends, and many more! Hope you guys enjoy it! Right, my assistants?**

 **Miku: Hai!**

 **Poyo: Hya!**

 **RR: Okay! Let's do this! First of all, I don't own ANYONE. And the other stories will soon come later. Enjoy!**

* * *

This is the end. Our ending didn't went as we all wanted. Our happy ending. This wasn't supposed to happened. Our family. Our friends. What has happened to them? Is there a way to help them? Are they lost in the darkest they walked into? We don't know. But we need help. We can't get them through. Maybe someone else can save them. Someone...with the purest heart of all. 

In the middle of the Weirdmageddon, where the world was turned into a wasteland, a man, in a black hood, was written down what has gone so far from this world; the woods have expanded from beyond the grave, and the frozen wasteland that have not melted. There are also monsters, demons, aliens, and robots everywhere, causing destruction and madness.

After he wrote down in his journal, he then leaped off of the short ledge, sneakingly past from the beasts that belong from the world of madness. He ran as far as he can, and they have not noticed his presence.

He ran and ran, to a place, where there was a big, damaged shelter, that's very far from the beasts. Before glancing one last time behind it, seeing if there are anyone following him, he gave a two knocks on the door with his six fingers hand, whispering, "It's me."

Another whisper came behind the door, "What's the password?" The man in hood answered with a sigh, "I've got Mega seeds in my rektum." The person behind the door began laughing as there were locks behind the door were being unlock, and the door opened.

A few steps entered, he removed his hood, his glasses and dark gray hair revealed, "Please, can we change the password? It's humiliating to say it everytime." He asked, not liking the password he answered.

The tall, old man with a lab coat and spiky gray-blue hair slowly stopped laughing, "Ye-*burps*-ah nope!" He then took another sip from his flask he was holding, "So, any new revelations, smart guy?"

The two walked to the room, where it was filled with inventions and tools, "It's still a destruction out there, and the madness is still spreading fast. We've got to hurry up and create that messenger for the heroes in another world," the gray hair man said, placing his bag near the table.

"Hope you're not going to send anything to the intergalactic federation," the grey blue hair said, crossing his arms, "What remains of those assholes ain't worth the trouble."

The one with the glasses smirked, "Don't worry, these things I've planned will be fast enough to travel through space, and they will not notice them. All we need is a few glass, and then we can record myself, giving in the message for them, and we'll send them off flying," he began searching the materials he need from his bags, "Since we don't have those Dimensional scissors, like what Glossaryck told us about, we can at least try." He pulled out a few glasses and steels from his bag.

The one with the lab coat went to the table, still working on a new portal gun after his old one got smashed by one of the monsters, "Huh, quite the ego, huh?" He laughed a bit.

"Of course!" He answered, voice filled with determine, "We just need some help, don't we? If this is not going to work, and a few of our inventions are not going to work, then I don't know what will," he said, placing all the materials on the table.

"Fine, fine, lets do this," the tall, lanky man said, as they both began starting to set things up. It took a while, after time and time of testing, and soon, after a long while, they have completed and built three large black balls, with a small circular screen on the middle.

"Perfect! We did it! Now, let's start recording myself, giving the message, before we send them off!" The man with glasses said proudly and excited, while the tall man does the thing where you imitate the other guy with the hand while he's talking.

He looked at the tall man, disapproval by his attitude, "Let's just hurry up and start." The tall man rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said as he switches on the cameras in the messengers. After he did, he gave a punch to the old man in front of the camera, "A-*burps*-lright, princess, time to start," he burped before walking through the picture while pulling out his flask again.

The old man gave him a glare while rubbing where he punched him, before standing up straight and stared at the bots, with a determine expression, "Greetings, people from another world. My name is Stanford Pines, and I'm here to give a message, that our world, is in serious danger. We need your help. Everyone's lives are at stake, including yours."

The tall man waited for the old man is done with the message, and he most likely was going to fall asleep as he watched the recording, while the one with the glasses continued his message.

"I know you may seem confused or don't seem to trust me, but trust me. What I'm telling, is all true. There are people and demons, planning to take over the whole world an universe. They have took over here, and now, they are planning to take over your universes as well."

As he was still giving the message, someone in the shelter, yelled out, "IT'S THEM!" Which caused him to be shocked, and the tall man snapped out of his slumber and boredom.

The blue spiky hair man stumbled to get his gun and give the old man some more time to wrap up the message. After a while, he's done with the message, and sent all three of them flying.

They all launched out of the shelter, sent flying, and going to another worlds, to report the heroes from other worlds, leaving THEM curious and confused, and the old man hoping for the future, "Please come help us, heroes from another world and galaxies."

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: WHOO! I'm excited for this one!  
**

 **Miku: Yeah!**

 **RR: Btw, I'm now a Bad End Friends trash now -w-**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be sure to give more updates on ! Come to my DA, if you were wondering where I am. See you guys! In the next update!**


End file.
